if its work having its worth fighting for
by tasha595
Summary: a girl tries to get away from her past and have a fresh start but will she end up making the same mistake again. please review so i know people are reading it so i know to update it


I do not anything in this story apart from Tasha and her family

It was the last day of the summer holidays. Ryan McCarthy sat on the edge of his pool with his legs dangling in the water with a beer in his hands and a smile on his face. Ryan watched his girlfriend Ruby. Ruby was Baja's replacement in a way. It had been a few months since beetdown nearly everyone had forgot that incidence. A lot had happened since beetdown. Ryan had managed to get his reputation back to what it was before he lost. The fact the Ryan and Baja had left also helped. Jakes brother had managed to get a tennis scholarship which had meant that Jake had to move again but the surprising thing was that Baja had also left to go with him. Her dad had also thought that it would be better if she had a fresh start. Practically everyone had forgotten Jake apart from Ryan. Ryan would never forget Jake the first person to make Ryan lose a fight. Ryan had surprisingly respected for Jake. A fact that he would never say out loud.

Ryan looked at ruby when she started laughing at something her friend Sarah had said. Ryan had known ruby since they were little. Their parents were friends which meant that naturally ruby and Ryan would be friends. Ruby had always had a crush on Ryan a fact Ryan was very aware of. Ryan enjoyed flirting with ruby but had never really taken an interest in her and then Baja some onto the scene. But since she left Ryan's attention had been drawn to ruby. Ruby was refreshingly different from Baja. Ruby came up to Ryan eye level without heels but with heels on ruby was more or less the same height as Ryan. Ruby had dark brown hair which was nearly always dread straight and came half way down her back and blue eyes. Ruby also had a body to die for. Ruby wasn't tanned but had a nice brown coloured skin because of the sun like most girl there. Ruby looked like a Brats doll. Ruby also had a brain and the guts to stand up to Ryan. Ruby always thought she got what she wanted but Ryan just let her think that. Ruby thought she could stand up to Ryan but she always seemed to know when to back down a fact Ryan liked very much. Ryan liked Ruby a lot but didn't view their relationship as a very serious relation unlike ruby who didn't plan on letting Ryan go now that she had him.

Ryan snapped out of his thought when he heard his dad calling him. Ryan rolled his eyes before turning around. "What dad" asked Ryan getting annoyed that his dad was bothering him. "Kids I need you to help me for a bit. An old friend of mine has just moved out here and needs some boxes unloading. So I though you guys could help" announced Mr. McCarthy. "No dad" replied Ryan without even blinking an eye. "Ow come on guys" said Mr. McCarthy in an attempt to convince his son and his friends. "Why not I mean it's not like we're doing" said Eric. Ryan looked at Eric who just shrugged his shoulders to say why not. Ryan looked around at the rest of his friends who didn't seem to mind. "Fine dad" said Ryan with a sigh. "But what about us" asked ruby. "You girls can still relax by their pool they won't mind" reassured Mr. McCarthy.

So Ryan and his friends got in their cars and drove for 5minutes around the corner. Getting out of the car Ryan saw that he house looked very nice it was around the same size as his which meant that the people who were going to live here were rich. Ryan then scoffed since when were his dad's friends poor. Ryan slowly walked to the door. However it was Eric who knocked on the door. After waiting for a few minutes Eric knocked again. This time the door opened. Ryan and all his friends looked a bit taken back. The door opened slightly with a girl around their age leaning against the side of the door frame when she saw Eric she crossed her arms over her chest. Ryan looked the up and down. She was lightly tanned skin which looked natural. Ryan looked the girl up and down. She was wearing black hot pants which showed off her long toned legs. She also had a light pink top with 3/4 sleeves. She had long black hair which was curled but it didn't look like she had spent hours on it. Instead it just fell in loose curls. Her hair was the same length as Ruby's. She had a killer body but the thing that stood out most about her were her eyes. They were an odd mix of blue and green which remained Ryan of the ocean. She had a cute heart face.

Ryan was again brought out of his day dream when the girl spoke up. "Can I help you" she asked sounding bored. "Who are you" asked Eric. Ryan smirked at Eric's comment. Took about smooth. "Considering I'm the one in the house and you're the one standing outside shouldn't it be me asking you that question" replied the girl without missing a beat. This made Ryan smirk even more. A good response thought Ryan. The girl obviously had character. This was going to be interesting. "Tasha my baby girl look at you all grown up" laughed Mr. McCarthy walking up the driveway. Ryan hadn't even noticed that his dad had stopped to run back to his car to pick up his phone. "Well that wouldn't seem so drastic if you came and saw me more often you know like you said you" replied the girl still not moving. Her voice had a bit of a tease in it when she said that. Ryan looked confusedly from the girl to his dad. "oww come at least give me a hug don't you think that I deserve it" laughed Mr. McCarthy. "Well no you don't deserve it but why not" smiled Tash walking up to Mr. McCarthy and giving him a hug. "Aww it's so good to see you I'm so glad your dad finally decided to move here." Said Mr. McCarthy as he walked into the house with an arm around Tash.

Ryan and his friends followed them into the kitchen. There was a man sitting on a stool typing on a laptop. Tash walked behind the man and put her arms around his neck. "Hey dad we got company" laughed Tash. The man turned around and smiled when he saw Mr. McCarthy. He got up and shakes hands with Mr. McCarthy. "Hey long time no see stranger how are you" he asked. "I'm good Dan it's great to see you" replied Mr. McCarthy. Dan was about to say something when the phone rang. Dan smiled at Mr. McCarthy before walking out of the room to answer the phone. Tash walked around the kitchen to the fridge and opened it looking to see if there was anything she wanted. Tash asked if anyone wanted anything after a few seconds of no response someone said no.

when Ryan's dad spoke up. "So Tash how are things with you and come here I want you to meet my son" said Ryan patting Ryan on the shoulder. Tash picked up a coke and turned looking at Ryan directly in the eyes leaning her elbows on the counter. "Ryan McCarthy three times beetdown champion" laughed Tash. Ryan decided to mirror Tasha's posture leaning on the counter. "Aww so it seems you're another fan" replied Ryan. Tash just smirked. "Impressive defiantly but come its let's face it it's not really fan worthy now is it" replied Tash taking a sip out of her coke. "So what is in your opinion fan worthy" asked Ryan still not breaking eye contact. Take opened her mouth to speak but closed it when her phone stated vibrating. Tash finally broke eye contact and turned to pick up her phone. Ryan still had his eyes on Tash. Tash looked at the caller ID on her phone and sighed. "Sorry I got to take this" replied task to Mr. McCarthy who just nodded. Ryan watched Tash walk out of the room. There was something about in her eyes which made Ryan cautious to get to know her more. Mr McCarthy told the boys to unload the boxes from the truck in the driveway into the living room and the girls to help themselves to the fridge before walking out of the room to see Dan. But as Ryan helped unpack the boxes but his mind kept wondering back to Tash.


End file.
